matchmade
by animiegirl02
Summary: risa and dark plan an getting daisuke and riku together. but what will happen when things get a little out of hand. part two whats with Andy who is she working for . PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

'' WHAT THE HECK'' yelled riku as she felt ice water get poured on her slender body. '' sis get our but out of bed we are gonna be late for school'' said risa riku's twin sister execpt that she had longer hair. '' gr fine risa'' said a annoyed riku this was the second time this week risa poured water on her. As they left for school risa was as usual talking her head of on how riku doesnt take much time to prepair for school. '' come on riku at least try to act girly how else will the boys notice u'' said risa giving her sister a sly smile. ''cut the bull risa i dont care about boys and u know it '' snapped riku. bam '' what the hell who did i just bump into oh fuck its a guy'' thought riku. ''im sorry miss '' said the boy as riku looked at him he well was kind of cute in his own way. he was a good hieght around 5'7 and with wild red hair. ''man those eyes are so .. what the hell am i thinking thought riku giving him a mean look but decided she be nice for once. '' its ok just watch where u are going next time'' riku said giving him a rare smile that made her look like a sweet godess well at least in his point of view. '' oh im daisuke niwa'' the boy said giving her his inecent smile.

* * *

RIKU'S POV; 

''im riku harda and this is my sister risa'' i said well hee goes another to risa's crush pile thought riku. ''nice to meet u riku and risa'' said daisuke while it seems to be blushing. '' HEY squirt'' said a older boy the resemblance slight both have crazy hair. '' umm riku risa this is my older brother Dark'' said daisuke trying to get away from his brothers grasp. dang they look funny so they are brothers well risa is gonna fall for dark thought riku . '' its a plessure to meet such fine ladys'' said dark giving off his winning smile ulg dark is such a perv but its funny putting him in isnt it '' yyes its a plessure'' said risa stuttering whaat risa stuttering this is gonna be so much FUN thought riku

* * *

''DArk um will u walk me to class'' risa asked giving him a full on risa cute look. this made dark smirk no girl was this pericent. '' sure lets be on our way my lady'' said dark. '' hey do u want to hook your sister with my brother ''asked dark knowing his brothers look. '' sure that be great playing match maker'' said risa having a look that scared dark to witts and also gave him a smile she was happy. 

WITH DAISUKE AND RIKU

'' so um riku what class do u have'' asked daisuke while giving her a smile whitch made riku crich he was so cute. '' um well i have class D'' said riku giving a tone saying what are u getting at while give was holding on to her black cargo pants. '' cool we have the same class '' said daisuke. '' would u be my firend'' daisuke asked suddenly. this frightened riku this was the first time anyone asked her that. ''um i have to go change into the uniform'' riku said thanking kami that she had an exuse but hopefully she diddnt have to face him.

* * *

LATER IN CLASS 

'' class settle down now i will put u in partners for this project'' said the teacher in a all to cheery tone.ulg great no i have to marry some guy luckly its a school asignment '' um daisuke and riku'' said the teacher .'' now riku u will be a journalist and daisuke u are a docter in the field of surgery''. said the teacher. ''so now go to your partners and u will pick up your kid'' said the teacher. ''dark and risa u will take care of susan'' and ''daisuke and riku u will take care of um lets see oh yes mathew'' the teacher said. after class daisuke went over to riku '' so well have u thought over my question'' asked daisuke. '' yes and i would be happy to be your friend but right now lets go pick up mathew daddy' riku said while laughing at the way daisuke looked. ''well doesnt that make u a mommy '' said daisuke . riku became silent she was getting along with him that couldnt be happening she was suppost to be a loner.'' let me guess u are usually a loner '' daisuke asked in a seroius tone looking at riku saying i wa sone to. that made riku laugh '' daisuke why isit u are so easy to talk to'' ya i was gonna ask u tha same thing'' riku stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheeck '' u really are a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

daisuke walked with riku and they were talking about what a strange assignmentthey got. '' well at least thier isnt much to do'' said riku while showing daisuke the way to the adoption center. once they were there '' exuse me we are here for a mathew hawiwell'' said daisuke. '' oh u must be from the high school for the project'' said the lady they nodded. '' i must say u two look very cute together your teacher sure knows what she is doing'' she smiled at a blushing riku and daisuke. '' mathew get your ass over here'' yelled the lady. a young boy came out.'' hey im riku and this is my friend daisuke we will be taking care of u for a while'' said riku giving him a smile._ im only a friend to riku oh well at least i am in her life but what i dont under stand is how i can fall for a rough girl like riku oh damn well its no use figting feelings_ thought daisuke . as they walked out four eyes her on them. '' hey dark what should we do to give them a push'' asked risa while dark held on to her waiste. '' leave that to me risa darling'' at that risa giggled she really hoped dark could help her sister to get a boyfriend.

* * *

'' hey daisuke'' called dark they turned to stop and wait for him. '' oh hey riku '' said dark then looked at daisuke'' here are the tickets to three doors down i dont need them'' said dark shsowing daisuke a ASK RIKU U IDIOT look and left. '' hey riku would u like to go'' asked daisuke all riku could do was jump over him and encircle her arms over his neck saying '' i love three doors down YES'' over and over before she relized what things looked like. '' um oops hey mathew come on lets go and daisuke thanks for inviting me'' said riku giving daisuke a kiss on the cheeck. '' bye daisuke''. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night went by smoothly for daisuke execpt when riku went all women respect on him.'' I CAN OPEN A DOOR MY SELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH OH AND I CAN DO THINGS JUST FINE ON MY OWN'' yelled a angry riku who finally settled down when daisuke said sorry and said he was just trying to be polite. '' im sorry daisuke i just go like that sometimes women pride'' said riku hopeing he would forgive her misjudgemnet. '' its ok riku i knew u were different from other girls not so into hair and makeup andstuff '' said daisuke '' you care about your future and not if the most popular guy will notice u'' he said which made riku think_. he may be the second most popular guy beouse of his last name and brother but he isnt a jerk like the others in his brothers gang_ thought riku knowing that that gang was the only way to be popular.


	4. the date

Daisuke was walking home from riku's house after the concert he couldnt believe what happened that night.

**Flashback**

**Daisuke was admirring how beutiful riku looked in her blue pants and black T-shirt. well more like tiny tee. ''Daisuke are u sure u will beable to say that i mean u are darks second in command and u are popular too'' riku said with a smirk while holding a tired 3 year old mathew in her arms. '' yep i may be popular also but not as popular as my brother and arent u poular too '' he remarked. '' yes but only by relation to risa kinda like u but i dont hang with her to often what they talk about makes me puke'' riku said. This made daisuke laugh '' i guess we are the second in command in the poular groups'' said daisuke '' actually make that second popular'' she said. '' come on riku lets go u cant carry mathew forever'' daisuke said taking him from her. riku smiled he really wasnt bad even through his brother is dating my sister and his brother being a jerk. '' um riku'' said daisuke '' yes we are here'' he said pointing to her house. '' oh right thanks for the ride'' ''WAIT riku can i ask u something '' daisuke asked in a hurry which starlted riku. '' yeah sure'' she said stopping in her tracks. '' riku i was wondering if u would go out with me'' daisuke asked hopeing for a yes. riku was stunned did he just ask her out the guy she might really like the guy she tried hard not to fall for. ''' yes'' said riku giving daisuke a hug . '' i will see u tommorow'' she said before heading to her house unawhere dark and risa were gonna ask her so many questions.**

**end flashback**

'' Riku how about we go to the park there is something i want to show u '' said daisuke while they were walking to lunch. '' sure that sounds fun'' riku said before she kissed his cheeck and ran to the lunchline. ''hehe that was fun maybe i can figure out how much i like him'' thought riku. '' so riku u like my bro dont u ''' said dark with a huge smirk on his face. '' gr no i dont'' riku said getting angry at dark for scarying her. '' oh really then why are u blushing everytime risa mentions daisuke'' he remarked. '' fine ok i do like him i like him a lot'' riku admitted '' oh i cant believe i said that but i do feel warm around him i get so fuzzy when i here his name and i blush so easliy now'' riku thought before she headed toward risa.

* * *

AT THE PARK ON SATURDAY 

'' Here it is'' said daisuke while walking riku up the stepps toward a wall where the surprise was. '' What is it daisuke'' said riku while tugging on daisukes arm telling him she was scared. Daisuke circled his arms around rikus body so she would relax and it worked. Once she was relaxed she began walking with his arms around her giving both of them a nice feeling inside. '' ok here it is'' he said. Riku was stunned it was a picture of her and her sister plus daisuke and dark behind them it was beutiful. ''Did u do this '' she asked while turning toward him he nodded. ''Riku i thought it would bring i smile on your pretty face'' he said and that made her blush. ''Daisuke this is wonderful'' riku said smiling. Riku had a sudden urge to kiss daisuke for doing this for her.Riku kissed daisuke fully on the lips. '' sorry'' she said but daisuke stopped her then kissed her back. The kiss went deeper and deeper. '' Riku i really like u'' daisuke said while holding her close to him. Daisuke watched as riku put her arms around his neck. '' I really like u too '' she whispered. She smiled and daisuke said '' riku will u be my girlfriend''. Riku smiled and kissed him passenlty and said a small yes to answer before he brought her into a kiss again. ''U know we will have to answer a lot of questions once we get back'' he siad while riku laid her head on his chest. '' i know'' she said simply.

* * *

**ok how do u like this chappee a little boring but what am i gonna do i have to get more ideas if u have some please let me know.**


	5. Ally

Riku was at the momment being questioned on what happemed between her and daisuke. '' Riku tell me what happened please riku '' begged Risa while they were getting ready for school. '' Well we had fun and talked and thats all u are getting form me'' Riku said before she heard the door bell rang. '' hello'' she said when she answered the door in surprise it was Dark and Daisuke at the door. '' Hey Riku we thought u girls could use a ride'' said daisuke in a shy tone telling her that it was Darks idea. ''Thanks please wait one momment'' riku said befor closing the door. Once the door opened again both girls went to the car Riku getting in the back with Daisuke while Risa sat in the front with Dark. '' So i hear u two finally confessed to eachother'' said Dark witha smirk on his face telling them he and Risa spyed on them. '' I knew we heard some giggling and a slight go get her '' said daisuke while riku had her head on his shoulder. '' So are all of us in pairs now'' asked Risa hopefully. Daisuke and riku looked at eachother and nodded as a yes. Risa giggled happily while dark grinned everything turned out great.

* * *

AT school

Daisuke walked with Riku by his side only differnce is that he had is arm around her waiste and her head on his shoulder. Everyone was happy for them exept for one person and her clique her name was Ally she had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. She liked Daisuke for he was in a popular gang and she always resented Riku for he gave her the most attention of any girl in his gang. ''Ally arent u in darks gang'' asked a girl. '' Yes i am but that doesnt mean i talk to them too much sense riku and risa started to talk to them and get thier way into the gang us other girls havent had even a glance at them '' Ally said. '' U see Dark and Daisuke never really dated any girl outside of our circl and up until recently they always were surrounded by us thier gang memmbers so i cant imagine why they like two wimpy girls like that espeecially why would daisuke go for a sports quen instead of the girls in the gang and dark he has a total wimp for a girlfriend'' Ally spat.

''I cant see why Riku and Risa two mostly average girls won thier hearts or did they'' Ally said. ''I have a plan sense our gang leaders are oblissly under a evil spell we should destroy the witches Riku and Risa'' Called Ally winning the support of her fellow gang memmbers. WITH DAISUKE AND RIKU

Daisuke held Riku in a hugg with his arms rapped around Rikus waiste and her arms around his neck while he kissed her. '' Hey Daisuke why do u like me'' asked Riku. '' Why ask i cant help it i love the why u try to resist and how tuff u are and how your hair creates a matching glow to your fiery spirt'' daisuke answered and grabbed her so she sat in his lap facing him. '' Hey why do u do that'' Riku said after slaping him plaufully. '' Becouse u make me do crazy things'' he teased before she catched on and kissed him and soon her in a makeout sesion. Ally found them and saw how Daisuke her Daisuke treated Riku and how they showed they loved eachother by doing simple movements. Daisuke stopped and he smiled at riku '' U know Dai- kun i think we love eachother too much'' riku said while they got up and they started walking. '' There is no such thing its just we fell comfy with each other'' he said which made her smile . '' Hey do u want to do some archery and horse riding'' Daisuke said. '' Yes u know i love those things'' Riku said. Ally tohught for a momment** Damn so they dont just kiss they do stuff like horseback oh that what WE used to do before** thought Ally. '' U will pay Riku for this'' said Ally.


	6. Ally's Note

Chapter 6 Ally's Note

Riku opened up her locker to find a note that said** Dear Riku, Meet me at the back of the school today after school.** Riku reread the note over and over again '' Who is it from''. '' Oh I dont know Risa '' Riku answered wondering the exact same thing in her mind. Riku smiled as Daisuke and Dark walked up she forgiven Dark so they were friend's now. '' Riku we have to go to class now'' Daisuke said while taking hold of her hand. '' Oh right sorry I was thinking'' She replied sheepishly while Daisuke pulled her into a hug. Ally watched as the four walked into class together closey with jeaulsy building up inside. She couldnt wait till her plan was put to action that night. The bell rang **Oh shit I'm late again Damn I also dont have the homework that's due** thought Ally hating Riku even more. '' Daisuke. Dark'' Ally Called to them at lunch,** Oh Great Ally why doesnt she leave us alone didnt we tell her we left the gang** Thought both guy's. '' Oh Ally '' Daisuke said wishing she wasnt there. '' Why havent we seen u guy's at the gang meeting's'' She asked. '' Uh '' They didnt know what to say. '' Hey I thought u quit that gang '' Riku said with Risa right behind. '' We did'' Daisuke said not wanting to have his girlfriend screaming mad at him and his brother. '' WWhat but u cant quit'' Ally said thinking its all the Twins fault they quit the gang. '' Actually we can quit and we did being in the gang just doesnt fit well anymore'' Said Dark already tired of Ally. '' Oh ok'' Ally said walking away. ''Finally she used to follow us everywhere geez'' Dark snapped.'' Daisuke is that true'' Riku asked while she leaned on him for support. '' Yes I believe she had a crush on us or something'' Daisuke said. which made Riku laugh ''True no one cant exactly resist u two '' Riku said whileShe was inDaisuke's arm's which felt right.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

Riku walked to the back of the school once her last class was over. '' Hm wonder why they asked me here'' Riku said mostly to herself. '' Why hello Riku '' Ally said when Riku turned aroundto face her. '' Ally ? what do u want and why did u send that note'' Riku questioned. '' Settle down Riku I just want U and your sister to leave Dark and Daisuke alone they belong to the gang girl's '' Ally said in a I HATE RIKU tone. '' No they dont belong to u and I love Daisuke and he love's me '' Riku said. '' Then I believe he told u that We were dating before u came along'' Ally lied the Truth was he had nothin to do with her but Riku believed her. Riku ran and kept at it until she reached her house and lock ed her bedroom door. She kept on crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Risa was baging on her sisters door for what seemed like 5 hours which really was 3 hours. '' Riku please come out what happened '' Risa said in a desprite tone she was the one usually in her room upset now it was the other way around. '' Sobb Risa Sobb i'm sobb no Sobb good sobb for Sobb Daisuke'' Riku spat threw the door. Risa stopped in her tracks '' No thats not true Riku , he adores you '' Risa yelled trying to stop her sister from crying. Finally you could hear the door begin to unlock and see Riku open the door. '' Risa'' riku Cried hugging her sister saying why did she have to fall for Daisuke.

Risa was able to talk Riku into going to school and talking with Daisuke about what happened . Riku joined Risa in walking to school and they decided on planning. '' Ok Risa sister what should i say'' Riku asked not wanting to confront her boyfriend. Risa told her what to say in the begining and then when Daisuke came up and wing it .

'' Daisuke why diddnt you tell me u were dating Andy before'' Riku Asked as they sat on a bench in a shaded area. '' What I never dated Andy never would i date her '' Daisuke said shaking his head. Riku looked at Daisuke seeing no signs of lieing she was pleased. Riku put her head on Daisukes shoulder '' Daisuke I'm sorry its just Andy she told me you were dating her before I came and i guess i let it get to me '' Riku explained inreturn Daisuke kissed her gently on the lips . '' My dear Riku no one could compare themselves to you '' Daisuke said oblivouly getting that line from his brother.

Riku laughed and playfully punched him in the arm and started to run around with Daisuke chasing her. '' Riku come back here '' Daisuke said while grabbing her waiste and pulled her next to him. Riku blushed while letting herself lean on him . They stayed there unware of the figure watching them close by. '' Grrrrr it diddnt work '' Andy said. '' Well of course it diddnt work '' a voice said that sent shivers toward Andy. '' Why hello to you Dark'' Andy said before turning to face him. '' Andy Riku is his girlfriend and nothing is gonna make him give her up'' . '' No your wrong why did you boys have to date girls that dont belong in our gang'' Andy cried out. Dark shook his head '' Becouse we arent in the gang anymore we gave it up to be with them''. '' But why did u fall for them'' Andy asked should he answer she wouldnt fight in anymore. '' Cant explain ints just what happened'' Dark said. With that he left Andy alone with the answeres shes been wanting to hear.

Andy stormed off swearing that she should have never tried but she couldnt help it. She had to her boss wouldnt like to see her fail . '' Hun Did you get the information '' Called a evil voice that would make anyone jump out of thier skin. '' No '' Was all she said and the figure left whispering that she will need to try harder. She started to cry she couldnt let this happen to them they didnt deserve the life she had. She wouldnt let the Harada sisters die .


	8. Midnight and jake

Chapter 8

'' Andy you must get thier document's of the sister's '' Whispered the evil voice that sent shivers down her spine. '' I will just dont do anything rash'' Andy cried as the dark figure came into the light showing his face. He had short black hair and black eye's, he looked weak and tired. '' Andy I need those documents so we can finally have a life together'' He said pulling Andy into a kiss. Andy gave in wrapping her arms around his neck. '' Jake I love you but why do we need those documents'' Andy asked as she played with is hair. '' Hun my life depends on it **He **is getting impateint and is threatening our lifes'' He said. Andy shook her head HE wouldnt, '' No that cant be sure he gets impateint but he is in this solely for research'' Andy said. Jake pulled her close there was no way he would let Andy get hurt even if it kills him.

Daisuke walked up to Darks room and knocked on the brown door to find Dark already awake. '' Dark whats up'' Daisuke asked seeing the worry in his eye's. '' Daisuke its Andy I think maybe HE has tricked her into working for him '' Dark said pacing back and forth. '' What no that is out of the question'' Daisuke said in disbelieve. '' Daisuke , Andy may not have a choice and has to recieve Riku and Risa's magic to save lifes'' Dark said making sure his younger brother understood. '' But Dark why Andy'' Daisuke asked starting to wish that his friend wasnt indanger. '' Becouse she is our close friend and HE must know someone close to her'' Dark said actually analizing what has been going on lately.

'' We have to keep this a seceret'' Dark said seeing Daisuke nodd in agreement. '' We will tell them when the time is right'' Daisuke said. ''Well lets pick up the girls'' Dark said as they made thier way to Darks car. They made thier way over to Risa and Riku's dorm. '' Hey Dark hunney '' Risa said kissing Darks cheeck while Riku did the same to Daisuke. '' So where are we headed'' Riku asked. Daisuke smiled '' It's a surprise'' he said pulling Riku to him with Riku landing on his lap. Riku laughed as Risa was pushed into Dark's lap.

* * *

PARK AT MIDNIGHT 

'' Wow its so beautiful guy's '' Risa and Riku said together as they looked up at the stars and the full moon. '' Well you two deserve the best'' Dark said pulling out a blanket while Daisuke got the picnic basket. Riku layed next to Daisuke as Risa sat next to Dark. '' Oh my God look a shooting star'' Riku said pointing to the sky making the other's look up. '' Wow the sky is so clear we can see the constalations '' Risa said making Riku giggle. '' Risa look its gemini just like us'' Riku said pointing to where Gemini was in the sky. Daisuke took this chance to grab Riku and pull her into a sweet kiss. ( HA so kawaii) '' Daisuke '' Riku cried as Daisuke started to tickle her. ''HELP , HELP'' She cried as Daisuke tickled her so much she started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Riku dragged Daisuke away to sit at the top of a hill under a Sakura tree. '' Its it beautiful '' Riku gasped as Daisuke held her close. '' Yeah very'' Daisuke replyed laying his head on top of Riku's . Riku sighed in contempt soon falling fast asleep in Daisuke's arms.

Riku's Dream:

_Riku ran as fast as she could, but from what. _

_'' Riku wait please wait'' Daisuke yelled toward her but she couldnt stop. _

_She kept running until she bumped into a shadow figure. _

_The Shadow figure grabbed her whispering '' Help me if you dont your life will end is sarrow like mine is now''. Riku screamed at the top of her lunges but nothing came out._

_End of Riku's Dream _

Riku woke up to sweat all over her face but soon calmed down enought to relize she was in Daisukes bed!.

Riku noticed a note on the pillow next to hers which read.

**Dear Riku, **

**Please dont be alarmed I thought we would just bring you here. **

**Risa is in Darks room and dont worry Dark wouldnt try anything on her. **

**Meet me at the Cafe at noon **

**Love Daisuke **

**xoxoxoxo**

Riku smiled her boyfriend was really thoughtful but she hoped Dark really didnt try anything on her sister.She got dressed in a mini demi Skirt and red tang top and tenni shoes. She walked to the Cafe and made it at exactly 12;00 . '' Hey Riku'' Daisuke said hugging her as soon as he cam over to where she came in. Riku smiled but she felt her heart give and extra warm fibe. '' Hey Daisuke im starving'' Riku said smiling for some reason she had a taste for Tuna and Shrimp mixed with chicken soup.

* * *

hahaha clife hanger but u probally already guessed what's happeninh hope u enjoyed it. REVIEW 


	9. Baby and a What aaa

Chapter 9

Riku ran to the cafe where she was susposed to meet Daisuke that day. She searched over the cafe and found him by the window in the love seat. '' Dai '' Riku said smiling as she sat down next to him feeling very happy and content. '' Riku did you sleep well'' Daisuke asked handing her some coffee and a cookie. ''Yes and Dai I really need to get back to school and turn in a paper'' Riku said kissing Daisukes cheek before running off.

Riku turned at the school and recieved her robe's for the graduation and went to the hospital. A nurse greeted her and said '' Hello miss can I be of any service''. '' Could you show me where I can get a pregnancy test'' Riku asked looking down feeling ashamed. The nurse smiled '' Yes just down the hall and a docter will be right with you, dont look so upset dear i see that you are in love''. ''_Well that was strange well i need to get this over with so i can tell Risa_'' Riku thought walking to where the nurse directed. '' Hello Im here for a pregancy test'' Riku said low enough so only the docter could hear. The docter nodded and led her to a room giving her a cup '' Here go inside the bathroom and get a urine sample please'' The docter said. Riku nodded already feeling sick.

ONE WEEK LATER

Ring Ring Ring

'' Hello'' Daisuke answered before Riku could get it.

'' Yes Yes What are you sure'' Daisuke Said turning a bit pale.

Daisuke hung up and hugged Riku almost for dear life. '' Daisuke Hunny'' Riku was shushed before She could continue. '' Your pregnant Riku'' Daisuke said as Riku sat down and took a deep breath. '' Why didnt you tell me'' Daisuke said clinging to Riku's small hand. She looked away '' Becouse I didnt want to ruin your life''. Daisuke laughed and took Riku by the hand pulling her up and to him making Riku blush. 'Dai-'' Rikuwas cut off by Daisuke's lip's coming into contact with her's. Riku felt her knee's go weak as Daisuke's touch sent shiver;s down her spine.

'' Marry me Riku Harada'' Daisuke asked kneeling on bended knee showing her a beautiful diamond ring. Riku was speech less she could only cry and nodd to say yes. Riku put her arms around Daisukes neck and brought him into a deep entrancing kiss.


End file.
